


Don't Doubt Steven

by Khaleesi_0f_Trolls



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Lightsaber Battles, Lightsaber vs Daylight, Lightsabers, Next Generation, Star Wars - Freeform, Steven builds a lightsaber, Tales of Arcadia Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaleesi_0f_Trolls/pseuds/Khaleesi_0f_Trolls
Summary: While his uncle Krel doubts that lightsabers- a weapon from an old sci-fi film series Steven's dad and friends grew up on- actually can work or can be created, Steven decides to try and prove him wrong.
Kudos: 4





	Don't Doubt Steven

**Author's Note:**

> This originally was intended to be a part of "A Trollhunters Inheritance" as Flip trying to learn magic but it evolved into...this
> 
> So..........enjoy?

"Alright, I have everything!"

Laura looks up from her biology textbook to see a box full of metal pipes, a blowtorch, some weird glowing tube and some glowing crystals with Steven and Flip standing behind it wearing big grins on their faces.

"Don't you have homework?" She asked as her eyes drifted back to her book.

"We're doing real science Laura, you can put that away." Steven stated, grabbing the book out of his friend's hands and tossed it into the corner of the library.

"Blinky is going to ground you if something catches on fire." Laura mutters and her two friends begin taking items out of the box. "So what exactly are we doing instead of our biology homework?"

"So my dad found a box of some old sci-fi movies he had grown up watching and decided since my mom, uncle and Vex were visiting we could all watch it for family movie night-"

"I'm afraid to ask which sci-fi film you all watched that caused you both to collect pipes and glowing crystals."

"Star Wars of course!" Flip says with a laugh. "Krel kept saying that there was no way lightsabers could cut through anything that quickly and efficiently, and that there is no way anyone could make a weapon like that without it exploding in their face or going wonky."

"So we're proving him wrong by making one of our own!" Steven added and held up one of the metal pipes. "We even borrowed some old tech from his workshop on the ship to do this. And we even found a book at the library explaining the anatomy of a lightsaber too!"

"This is so not going to end well." Laura mutters as she gets up from the table to go retrieve her textbook. "I'll leave you two to your need project, as much as I'd like to join in on the fun, I have to study and make sure I don't get grounded for not doing my homework. No one likes a grounded Trollhunter."

"Suit yourself." Flip said with a shrug as she pulls out a glowing knife from the box. "This is gonna be so much fun."

* * *

"Aja, have you seen that box of leftover ship parts?" Krel asked as he yanked a cushion off the couch before putting it back. "I wanted to try making something for Steven for his birthday and I can't find it!"

"Why would you think it's in Steve's house?" Aja asked, exiting the kitchen with a bowl of chips in one arm. "You hardly bring anything from the ship in here."

"I don't know, maybe I brought it in from the ship and left it in the garage." Krel replied as he looked under the coffee table. "And this is not good, Steven's present is almost done and I just needed something from the box but I can't find it anywhere! Also stop sucking on your fingers, you're not Steven when he was little."

"Steve says it's called finger food for a reason" Aja laughs as she pulled her fingers out of her mouth. "Also, have you asked Stuart or Vex?"

"Alright maybe they moved it somewhere safe where Steven wouldn't get curious and try playing with the parts."

They heard someone coming down the stairs and turned to see Steven with a camera around his neck and a tripod under one arm.

"Oh...uh hi mother...uncle...uh what are you two doing here?" He asked with a nervous laugh.

"Eating." Aja replied.

"Steven, have you seen a box of alien technology?" Krel asked and Steven gave another nervous laugh.

"Box? What box? What's a box? I have not seen any box...uh gotta go, bye!"

He quickly rushed past them, throwing open the door and quickly shutting it behind him. A moment later Steve entered the house.

"Steven looked like he was in a hurry." He commented as he shut the door behind him. "And what's up with the camera and tripod?"

"Probably for that...YeeTube thing?" Aja replied as she held the bowl of chips out to her husband, which he happily accepted. "Like debunking stuff like mind controlling aliens and other things, so far he hasn't even tried claiming Area 51 exists yet."

"Because that's the typical alien debunker stuff people do, he's just trying to state that aliens do exist but a lot are nothing like the ones in those movies or from those apparent alien kidnapping stories." Krel pointed out. "By the way Steve, have you seen a cardboard box full of glowing metal pieces anywhere?"

"You mean the same box of alien tech Steven has been dragging in and out of the house the past week without you two noticing? I have absolutely no idea where it is right now."

"WHAT?!"

Steve quickly held up his hands in defense. "Whoa calm down and relax, Steven is a smart kid, he's not gonna hurt himself with alien tech. You taught him how to be safe around it way to well, Krel."

"Oh kleb, what is he doing with it? Trying to build a laser canon or something?" Krel asked facepalming. "I knew I should have locked the ship!"

"Building a lightsaber, that'd be the first thing I'd build if I got my hands on some of your tech and knew how to properly use it." Steve says with a shrug.

Krel turned to his sister with an unamused look. "Seriously, are you sure you didn't make a mistake making him your husband?"

"Steve where is Steven?" Aja asked, ignoring her brother's remark.

"Uh...I have no idea really but-"

"We should go looking for him, great idea!" Aja jumped in and quickly grabbed his arm and the arm of her brother to drag them to the door. "And let's hope he hasn't done anything stupid yet!"

* * *

"...so earlier this week I got ahold of some tools and tech my uncle had lying around to make this." Steven said lifted up his newest invention up and stepped away from the camera for a better view. "Crudely made lightsaber, made with some of the same tech of my mom's weird protractor weapon thingy, a crystal from Trollmarket and some other things."

"Are you guys sure we should be doing this?" Isaac asked as Laura pulled her amulet out of her coat pocket. "I've watched Star Wars dozens of times with my family, and the only thing that can withstand those blades are the blades of other lightsabers."

"Relax, nothing can break Daylight." Flip assured him. "Besides this isn't even made the same way the lightsabers are made in the movies, so it's not gonna break a magical sword made from the hand of a sorceress."

"Wait, what?"

"I feel like I'm gonna regret a lot of things today, this might be one of them if I get in trouble." Laura sighed as the armor placed itself on her body and walk to stand in front of the camera. "Yeah I'm probably gonna regret this, but it _might_ be worth it."

"Now, to turn it on." Steven grips the handle and hits a button of his invention. For a few seconds nothing happened, until the handle made a weird buzzing noise and a large bright orange blade the length of Steven's arm popped right out, cackling loudly. "It works! Now, to test it out against the strongest weapon on this planet, Daylight!"

The two teens stood in front of each other with their weapons drawn, the whole lot of the parking lot they were filming was dead quiet except for the hum and cackling of Steven's new sword.

"Ready for this, Lake?" Steven challenged as he gripped the handle tightly with both hands the way he had seen the characters in the Star War Films do.

"Yeah whatever, also your stance is horrible, Vex and your mother would be disappointed in you." Laura replies with a shrug and holds her sword out in front of her. "On Issac's command we start."

Isaac held his hand up. "In three...two...two and a half...two and a quarter...one...go!"

The moment his hand dropped Steven charged at the Trollhunter, swinging his new sword wildly at her. Much to his delight, the sword made a loud noise similar to the one from the films. Both blades crashed, sparks flying as they clashed again and again.

"Ha ha it works!" Steven cheered as he continued to parry Laura's attacks. "I was right and I proved uncle Krel wrong!"

"Feeling tired space boy?" Laura taunted as she swerved to avoid the blade. "Because I can go all afternoon and not feel tired, that's what happens when you train with Draal!"

"In your dreams!" Steven laughed. "In fact, I can do this all day because of this adrenaline!"

"You kids are crazy!" They hear someone yell and the two stop their fighting to see some random man walking away from the parking lot muttering loudly about stupid teens.

"Back to fighting?" Laura asks, tossing her short braid over her shoulder and gets into her fighting stance. Before Steven could even respond, he hears loud shouting.

"STEVEN VIRXON PALCHUK!" "LAURA BARBRA MARÍA LAKE!"

The two kids flinched as their mothers came storming towards them with Steve, Eli, Toby and Krel behind them with worried expressions.

"Uh...I didn't kill anyone it was Laura!" Steven yelled and pointed at a horrified Laura.

"The only person I'm gonna kill today is you for saying that you-"

"Enough!" Aja shouted as they approached them and gave her son an angry look. "Really Steven, stealing your uncle's box of leftover technology and tools just to make a... whatever that is? You could have gotten hurt! You haven't been taught to use certain equipment yet!"

"To be fair I made a lightsaber just to prove uncle Krel wrong, I still have yet to prove the Force can work." Steven stated as he quickly flipped a small switch on the side of his saber and the blade disappeared. "The good news is: no one got hurt- so far."

"Aw man Daylight still looks fine!" Laura groaned as her sword and armor vanished. "Nothing can shatter it, not even a frickin laser sword!"

"Wait it actually works like a real lightsaber?" Toby asked, his eyes lit up with excitement. "Have you tried breaking anything with it like cans, rocks, newspapers, fruit-"

" _TOBY_!"

"Here, let me see?" Krel asked, stepping forward a shelf his hand out to his nephew. Steven hesitantly handed the lightsaber handle to his uncle and watched nervously as he examined it, softly murmuring things to himself. "Huh, I never thought I'd live to see my own nephew actually make a laser sword like this, how'd you do that?"

"Ah...last summer Vex had me take apart one of those protractor things mom fights with and gave me a blueprint to one to see if I can put it back together with no problem." Steven explained. "I used those blueprints for that, and I even looked up blueprints on how lightsabers apparently worked. It said it needed some sort of crystal so I snagged one from Trollmarket and managed to merge both blueprints together to make this happened."

"Impressive, very impressive." Krel murmured as he handed his nephew the sword back.

"Am I in trouble?"

"Yes." Aja says with a frown.

"You two are not allowed to use your weapons for two weeks, Laura you are not getting this amulet back unless there's an emergency that requires the armor and blade." Claire said as Laura groaned, disaling the armor to revert it back into the amulet and reluctantly handed it to her mother.

"Same with you Steven." Steven handed his mother the sword handle. "Now unless there's an emergency where it's required for you to need this weapon, this will be hidden in our ship until the week is over."

"Aw come on mom, you know if Vex finds this he's gonna wanna play with it unless I hide it in my room from him." Steven points out.

"He does have a point." Steve commented with a nod. "And Krel will probably try playing with it too."

"Wow Steve, just wow." Krel muttered and cast his brother-in-law a look.

"Okay how about I keep it under lock ad key?" Claire suggests. "That way certain sci-fi fans like Eli or Krel won't get ahold of it."

"So much faith in your friend." Eli mutters before he noticed the camera. "Hey that's still recording."

"Oops, sorry." Flips says as she hurried back to the camera to stop the recording. "Hey, can we still upload this? NO one is ever gonna believe Steven if he tells anyone."

"I suppose, for bragging purposes." Krel says with a shrug. "You know, the blade looked a bit unstable, perhaps when your grounding is over we can fix it up a bit so it won't fizz out or explode in your face. Maybe in your future Creephunterz expeditions you can use it."

"Like Luke Skywalker?" Steven asks excitedly. "I can be a real life Jedi!"

"Minus the fancy robes, but yes."

Steven looks to his mother with excited eyes. "Please mother, can I? Please? Please? Please?"

"Oh kleb he's making the same face Steve makes." Aja groans as she turns away.

"That's my boy." Steve laughs and puts an arm around his wife. "Come on Aja, you know our baby boy would make a pretty cool butt kicking warrior with a sword he made himself. I know you want him to be as cool as you in battle."

"I think they won her over." Eli whispers to Toby with a laugh as Aja nods reluctantly.

"Alright fine, but you can only use it for Creepslayerz related missions." She says finally turning to her son. "And no killing anyone or anything with it, unless it's an enemy or something that's a danger to you and your friends."  
Steven beams in pride. "You can count on me mother, I will only use it for our special missions."

**Author's Note:**

> Wizards is being released tomorrow and I cannot S T R E S S how excited I am for it!!


End file.
